


Never Let Me Go.

by Blue_Bones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bones/pseuds/Blue_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek torna in città, proprio quando Stiles ha bisogno di lui. Perché è sempre così, con loro due. Si incontrano nei momenti peggiori e si salvano a qualunque costo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go.

Stiles ne aveva abbastanza. Non sopportava più tutte quelle situazioni assurde. Pericoli e scuola. Compiti a casa e ricerche su strane creature che, in teoria, non sarebbero dovute esistere. I rischi erano molti, le garanzie poche, i guadagni inesistenti.  
Stiles era stufo e non riusciva a pensare ad altro, nemmeno in quel momento.  
Steso sul terriccio bagnato, mentre il suo sangue macchiava le foglie secche della Riserva di Beacon Hill.  
In quel momento, Stiles si chiese cosa ci facesse ancora lì, perché diavolo non avesse ascoltato suo padre, quando, in una giornata particolarmente difficile, gli aveva chiesto se volesse fare le valige e andarsene.  
Gli aveva detto di no, quel giorno, perché, nonostante la paura, l'ansia costante e opprimente e gli incubi persistenti, Stiles non era uno che mollava.  
Non abbandonava gli amici nel momento del bisogno, mai. Anche perché era stato chiaro a tutti, dopo la morte di Jennifer, che la dipartita di uno o più nemici non era sinonimo di tranquillità duratura.  
Senza contare la flebile speranza che due Hale, non proprio a caso, facessero ritorno... A casa. Perché Beacon Hills era casa loro come lo era per Stiles e Scott, come lo era per Allison e Isaac. Era un concentrato di sfighe e schifezze sovrannaturali, ma era comunque casa loro.  
Ed era anche per questo che Stiles non se n'era andato. Aveva rischiato tutto, di nuovo, forse dimentico del fatto che Derek Hale non era lì per tenerlo d'occhio per poi farsi salvare il culo peloso da un piccolo e insignificante umano con problemi di attenzione e iperattività.  
Così, Stiles, era finito a morire dissanguato tra gli alberi e gli animali, sorprendentemente memore della sera in cui aveva origliato la conversazione di suo padre, sul ritrovamento di una parte di un cadavere. Non era passato molto tempo, ma a Stiles sembrava che fosse successo il giorno prima e, contemporaneamente, gli sembrava un evento così lontano, riconducibile solo ad una vita precedente.  
La morte di Laura, il morso di Scott, Peter alpha psicopatico. Sembrava tutto così divertente, in quel momento, mentre il plenilunio rischiarava quella notte di settembre.  
Per un solo istante, pensò di non essere spacciato, un onda di energia lo gli permise di ridere. Non riusciva a smettere, sebbene cominciasse a sentire il respiro affannoso.  
Era stato trappassato a morte dalla nuova pseudo-ragazza di Scott. Doveva avere una sfiga monumentale, con le donne, tutte quelle che conosceva erano pazze psicopatiche. Lydia inclusa, se proprio bisognava essere sinceri. Anche Allison aveva avuto i suoi momenti di follia. Cominciava a credere che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato, nell'acqua di Beacon Hills.  
Prima che potesse registrare la stupidità di quel pensiero, gli occhi cominciarono a farsi pesanti e il freddo divenne insostenibile.  
Era sporco, sanguinante e morente. Non avrebbe più rivisto suo padre, né Scott. Non avrebbe più parlato con Allison o elaborato teorie con Lydia. Non sarebbe più stato maltrattato dal Coach e non avrebbe più scherzato con Danny. Non avrebbe più detto niente di brutto su Peter e non avrebbe più fatto battute sarcastiche. Non avrebbe mai rivisto Cora, né salvato la pelle pelosa di Derek Hale.  
 _Stai morendo Stiles, in maniera schifosa, orribile. Stai morendo da solo, con la consapevolezza che tutto quello che c'è nella tua testa e nel tuo cuore morirà con te._  
Stai morendo proprio tu, Stiles, che tante volte hai rischiato la vita senza pensare alle conseguenze, al fatto che sei un fragile e stupido umano senza forze.  
Allora, perché ora piangi? Perché la voglia di rivedere tua madre è inesistente? Perché, l'idea della pace e della fine, ti fa tremare dentro?  
\- Perché non hai la forza di tremare anche con il corpo che ormai non senti più -  
Perché non vuoi morire, Stiles? Per cosa vuoi sopravvivere?  
Lo sproloquio era uno tipico dei suoi, lo capiva, lo sapeva, se ne rendeva conto, anche se stava morendo. Eppure il tono in cui il cervello pronunciava quel tutto, la voce, non gli apparteneva.  
« D-... -ek » biascicò, mentre una lacrima scendeva sulla guancia gelida e moriva sul suo collo, seguita da altre, tante altre lacrime che si mescolarono alla pozza di sangue, mentre i singhiozzi gli ricordavano che la ferita era lì e che, anche se non sentiva più nulla, faceva un male cane.  
Poi smise anche di rendersi conto di quanto avrebbe dovuto farlo soffrire. Chiuse gli occhi e smise di lottare.

 _Complimenti. Stupido lupo brontolone. Sei scappato via. Te la sei filata. Hai fatto distruggere il tuo branco, ti sei fatto ingannare da un'insegnante pseoudo-druidica, brutta come la morte. E ora? Perché stai tornando indietro? Cosa credi di fare? Di sistemare tutto? Di poter essere un beta qualsiasi, a Beacon Hills? Di poter parlare con Scott come se sua madre non avesse mai rischiato la vita per colpa tua o dei tuoi familiari? Oppure pensi di poter tornare a fare l'incompreso con gli Argent? Accorrerai alle urla di Lydia? Oppure speri di poter litigare ancora una volta con uno stupido umano con problemi a concentrarsi?_  
Ammettilo. Sei un vigliacco. Un fottuto coniglio e li hai abbandonati tutti... E sai, sai che sta succedendo qualcosa. E' certezza, vero? Lo senti nelle narici, l'odore del pericolo, del sangue. Innocenti morti, ancora. Di nuovo, è colpa tua. Te ne sei andato e non hai nemmeno fatto finta di voler provare a diventare l'eroe che salva la giornata, vero? Ti sei detto "io non sono come Scott, non lo sarò mai" e hai mollato.  
Complimenti.  
Derek sentiva la rabbia riempirlo. Ondate sicure e fortissime. La rabbia era la sua ancora, doveva andare bene. Doveva riuscire a rimanere calmo, per quanto arrabbiato. Infuriato con se stesso per aver mollato. Per aver permesso alla voce petulante di Stiles di rinfacciargli tutte quelle cose, nella sua testa.  
Era tutto vero, ma lui sarebbe tornato a Beacon Hills. Cora non aveva voluto, non aveva più legami con quella città, ma lui sì, anche troppi. Legami che avrebbe voluto non avere e altri che non pensava di avere.  
Si era ripreso la Camaro, Cora aveva preso la Toyota. I finestrini abbassati cominciarono a fargli arrivare l'odore di casa, mischiato ad altro. Qualcosa di noto e il sangue.  
La strada correva parallela alla Riserva, Derek era piuttosto sicuro che non gli avrebbero fatto la multa, in quella strada, se avesse parcheggiato un po' a caso, per andare a vedere cosa aveva attirato la sua attenzione.  
Il sangue, nelle vene, scorreva veloce, con urgenza, quasi a volerlo incitare a muoversi.  
Corse, non sentiva nulla. Lo scricchiolio delle foglie, sotto i suoi piedi, passava inosservato ai suoi sensi da lupo, tesi a percepire ben altro. Una risata roca. Un sussurro debolissimo.  
Il cuore perse un paio di battiti e la paura rischiò di farlo bloccare, ma Derek la lasciò fluire, perché non aveva il tempo di temere per la vita di nessuno. Si trasformò e corse più veloce, mentre i tendini si contraevano e si distendevano e i muscoli facevano il loro lavoro, mentre gli artigli graffiavano la pelle delle mani, la incidevano, trovandola, poi, guarita.  
Si fermò solo quando fu sicuro di essere arrivato. Tornò umano e si avvicinò con cautela, tentando di rimanere nascosto. Il ragazzo a terra, però, non l'avrebbe visto in ogni caso. Il ragazzo a terra era Stiles.  
Lo stomaco gli si strinse e il fiato gli si mozzò. Turbato, tornò a concentrare i sensi. Con un po' di fatica lo sentì. Il battito. C'era ancora. Era flebile e ridicolamente debole e insicuro, ma c'era.  
Si avvicinò e, con attenzione, lo prese in braccio e lo trasportò fino alla macchina.  
Avrebbe sporcato i sedili della Camaro, poco ma sicuro. Stupido Stiles.  
Si tolse la maglietta e la premette sulla ferita, poi indossò il giubbotto di pelle.  
Salì in macchina e premette l'acceleratore fregandosene di tutti i limiti ti velocità. Non era proprio il caso di preoccuparsene.  
Una volante si mise ad inseguirlo, ma lui non ci fece caso. Continuò ad accelerare e a guardare la strada mentre l'auto della polizia lo seguiva, a sirene spiegate.  
Quello, di sicuro, lo avrebbe aiutato a superare le altre auto.  
Parcheggiò di fretta e prese Stiles tra le braccia. Appena uscì dalla macchina fu circondato da agenti, ma non li badò e tirò fuori il corpo dall'auto.  
« Fatemi passare » poi potete farmi tutte le multe che volete. Disse, pensando il resto con la propria voce. La sentiva strana, qualche particolare gli sfuggiva, ma non riusciva a ricostruire l'insieme.  
Gli agenti lo scortarono dentro e Melissa McCall gli venne incontro. Passò uno sguardo da lui, al corpo stretto tra le sue braccia.  
« Salvatelo. » Era l'unica cosa che sapeva fare, dire cose come se fossero ordini, ma voleva davvero che Stiles sopravvivesse. Doveva svegliarsi e prenderlo in giro, rompergli le scatole con mille parole, farlo sentire colpevole. Doveva.  
La donna non disse nulla, ma Derek sapeva che stava soffrendo. Aveva sentito il suo battito, quando aveva riconosciuto Stiles, aveva visto la paura, nei suoi occhi.  
Quando parlò, però, la sua voce era ferma, sicura e decisa. L'avrebbero salvato, a qualunque costo.  
La barella arrivò in un lampo e medici e infermieri accorsero velocemente. Lo portarono via e Derek rimase solo, a dare spiegazioni ai colleghi dello sceriffo.  
Li informò sui fatti e assicurò loro che Melissa McCall avrebbe avvisato il padre di Stiles. Questi se ne andarono e lui mandò un messaggio a Scott. "Ospedale di BH".  
Intanto seguì le operazioni dei medici passo per passo.

Scott arrivò poco dopo. Isaac, Allison, Lydia. Erano tutti lì e lo guardavano spaventati.  
Lui riuscì a dire soltanto « Stiles » e poi iniziò a piangere.  
Non lo faceva dalla morte di Boyd e lo odiava, si sentiva sempre peggio. Un circolo vizioso. La cosa che odiava di più è che stava anche peggio di quando aveva ucciso Boyd.  
Stiles era umano. Era stato coinvolto per colpa di un Hale e poi per colpa sua. Stiles era rimasto, aveva lottato e ora stava rischiando di non vedere il sorgere del sole e Derek si odiava per quello e si odiava perché il dolore era troppo forte e lui si era promesso di non provarne più.  
La sua attenzione venne catalizzata da un suono.  
Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Poi andò in arresto. I medici tentavano di rianimarlo e le infermiere si scambiavano frasi rassegnate. Come se fosse già morto, come se non ci fosse più speranza.  
« Non ci provare, Stiles » una frase che l'umano non avrebbe mai potuto sentire, ma il battito tornò, regolare e Derek non seppe come mai, ma le lacrime, che si erano arrestate, ricominciarono a scendere.

Non ricordava di essersi addormentato. Si sentiva acciaccato, stanco, ma la pioggia scendeva, fuori dalla finestra della stanza d'ospedale e lui era sicuro di essere stato ricucito ad arte. Gli sarebbero rimaste delle cicatrici su tutto il petto. Non sapeva se ritenerlo un segno del suo essere un sopravvissuto che aveva combattuto, o preoccuparsi, perché le ragazze non lo avrebbero mai guardato.  
Melissa McCall passò a vedere come stava e se ne andò con gli occhi lucidi e una lacrima che splendeva alla fine del mento. La asciugò e tornò al lavoro.  
Suo padre entrò appena gli fu possibile e continuò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Non riusciva a guardare il letto. Non riusciva a pensare che stava per perdere, di nuovo, la persona più importante della sua vita, senza essere presente.  
Scott e gli altri gli portarono dolci e palloncini. Lo avevano guardato in silenzio e poi avevano tentato di farlo ridere con battute stupide.

Non ricordava di aver preso sonno. La schiena gli faceva malissimo e non ricordava quando gli fosse successo l'ultima volta, per un motivo così... Umano. Si guardò attorno, spaventato dall'idea di essersi perso notizie importanti.  
Melissa gli portò un caffè, ma non disse nulla e se ne andò come era arrivata. Poco dopo, il gruppo di amici uscì dalla stanza di Stiles e Derek alzò lo sguardo, incontrando quello di Scott, provato, ma sollevato.  
Gli altri continuavano a parlare, ma Scott non li seguiva, guardava Derek. Lo vedeva distrutto, stanco, arrabbiato e triste come mai prima.  
Non gli sorrise, mosse la testa in un cenno che poteva sembrare casuale o un saluto freddo, ma che Derek interpretò per quello che era.  
Si alzò ed entrò nella stanza di Stiles, dove tutto era bianco, ma colorato e profumava di dolci e sapeva di Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> NON doveva andare COSI'. Il mio progetto era una OS in cui Derek tornava e salvava Stiles da qualcosa di irrilevante, potenzialmente mortale, ma non troppo orribile e si abbracciavano, si davano una pacca sulla spalla. Ok? Doveva essere una cosa tutta UNICORNI e MARSHMALLOW. Una pre-Sterek tutta arcobaleni e confetti. Non riesco a spiegarmi come si uscita questa cosa.


End file.
